It's Complicated: Secrets Once Told
by IAmTheLonelyHeart
Summary: Some secrets are most harmful locked up; Oliver's is most harmful when confessed. Five friends, five secrets, five confessions. Contains Moliver/Loliver/Jiley/Lackson, but not always all of them at once.
1. Miley Doesn't Want To Hear My Secret

_It's Complicated: Secrets Once Told_

Chapter One:

Miley Doesn't Want To Hear My Secret

Oliver's POV

"Miley?" I asked, tapping on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called. I opened the door to find her sitting on her bed. She was braiding her hair while reading some sort of girly teen magazine. "Hey, Oliver. What's up?"

This was the hard part. "I just wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at me through her brown hair.

"Well," I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Just then, a shrill sound pierced the air. "Hold that thought!" Miley jumped up off her bed, ran to her dresser, and grabbed her cell phone. She stared, transfixed at her cell phone screen for a minute, and squealed. "Look, Oliver, I don't want to be rude or anything…but I have to go get ready to go somewhere. Can you tell me later?"

I nodded. Of course I could just forget those hours of carefully planning and working up my nerves just to walk up to her front door. Of course I could tell her later. "Right…later. OK, um, I'll leave now," I stammered.

She nodded too, and I ran out of the room, closing the door. I'd prepped so much that I still felt like I had to tell someone; it felt like there was a rush of emotions in my chest and if I didn't tell someone – anyone – I'd burst. And since I was too shy to shout it to the heavens, I knew there was only one person I could tell.

I ran all the way to Lilly's house.

-HM-

Lilly opened the door on my first knock. "Hey," she said, "what's wrong? You're all red in the face."

"Oh, I just ran all the way here from Miley's," I replied, breathing hard.

She looked me up and down. "OK, what is it? Spill. Now."

"How'd you know I had something to say?" I asked, completely confused.

"C'mon, Oliver, I've been best friends with you and Miley long enough to know when one of you has something on your mind. You know you can tell me."

I shook my head, still confused, but that's what I get when I – a boy who is clueless about the world of girls – have two best friends who _are_ girls. "OK, now Lilly, I know you're going to be upset about this, but I like Miley." It's a whole lot easier telling Lilly than telling Miley herself.

"Oh my God, Oliver – this is bad. How long have you liked her?" Lilly demanded.

"For awhile now," I admitted, not shocked at all that she's mad. "I'm really sorry, Lilly."

She glared at me. "You should be! I bet you haven't even told her! And do you know what today is?"

I shrugged. "Sure, its Saturday."

"No, you doughnut! Well, yes, it _is_ Saturday, but today is the day that Jake's coming back!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Its been two months already?" Where had those peaceful Jake-free months gone? It seemed like just yesterday he'd waltzed out of our lives on his way to go promote his new movie in Europe.

Lilly nodded. "How could you not know? This is bad, Oliver…you have to tell Miley how you feel…"

"Sorry I don't count down the days until he comes back, Lilly. But, wait a second, Lilly – you want to help me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to help you!"

OK, now I was completely confused – again. "But, I thought you liked me…?"

"EW!" Lilly screamed, "Why the heck would I like _you_?"

"Well, I kind of heard it from…"

There were daggers in Lilly's eyes as she lowered her voice to a deadly whisper. "Heard it from _who_, Oken?"

_I am so glad I am not the person who told me_, I think to myself, before saying one word, sentencing that person to death from Lilly. "Jackson."

* * *

**Review and tell me how it was! Be brutal, but constructively so, and not just for the sake of being cruel and to break all of my hopes and dreams. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon, but I'd like FEEDBACK. (stresses FEEDBACK)**

**And check out the trailer for this story if you haven't already done so. The link is in my profile.**


	2. Donut, We've Got A Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana_. I don't even own the cast! :O**

**But I do own this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Donut, We've Got A Problem

--

Lilly's POV

"Jackson? Jackson said that?" I was aghast. "He thinks I like _you_?"

Oliver nodded. "Well, yeah, that's what he said."

If it had been anyone else who thought I liked Oliver, anyone – Miley, Amber, Ashley, or anyone else at school – I would have been ready to do some serious damage to them (Well, maybe not to Miley, but I'd still be mad at her). After all, if they were going to spread rumors about me and damage my reputation, I was ready to punch them and do some damage to their face.

But this, this was Jackson, who was my best friends brother and also...also, lately I'd been thinking he was a little bit...cute, maybe. I didn't like him, not really. I couldn't. There was no way I could like him.

"Earth to Lilly," Oliver waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were going to kill Jackson now."

I blushed. "Oh, right, well…I don't know. I think my parents would be happier if I stayed _out_ of jail, you know?" I babbled, hoping he wouldn't notice.

No one has ever said that Oliver is smart. "Yeah, I totally get what you're saying," he answered, not mentioning the fact that I was babbling like an idiot.

I was glad Miley wasn't there. If she was there, she'd have totally noticed, and then…OH MY GOD, MILEY!

--

Miley's POV

I couldn't wait! Any minute now, the man from my dreams would arrive, grab me around the waist, and kiss me.

And what a kiss it would be! I pursed my lips, ready and waiting in great anticipation for the kiss…

"Miles, are you OK?"

It was Jackson.

"Yep, just fine, you can leave now. Thanks for stopping by!" I did not want Jackson there when Jake arrived.

To my great displeasure, he sat down next to me. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He smiled. "Lucky for you, I'm off-duty. Now, who are you waiting for?"

"No one," I said.

"You don't sit on the beach making kissy-faces without waiting for someone." He imitated me. "So, who's the guy? Oliver?"

I made a face. "Ew, no way! Of course it's not _Oliver_!"

"Of course not," he repeated. He stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts. "I'll leave you waiting for Lover Boy," Jackson said, and left, deep in thought.

If I wasn't so busy thinking, I would have tried to find out what he was thinking about, but, as it was, I already had enough thoughts circulating in my head.

In fact, I was busy thinking about Oliver. I was feeling a little guilty about just brushing him off like that. Briefly, I wondered what Oliver had wanted to tell me, but then I remembered Jake and sat straight up. For a moment I had almost forgotten that Jake was coming, and of course, the kiss that would arrive with him.

Well, it wouldn't be long now. In fact, Jake should show up any minute now…

--

Lilly's POV

"He didn't come?" I repeated. "You waited for hours?"

I was repeating the conversation for Oliver's benefit, because I thought he should know what Jake did to Miley. Oliver had told me everything that had happened, how he had waited for a couple of months before telling Miley that he liked her, how Miley had run off to go see Jake, and how he had finally gone to me for advice on what to do. I decided that we had to come up with a plan, because Oliver _had_ to tell Miley how he feels, but just as we had started to think, my cell phone rang, and it was Miley.

"Has he called you yet?" I asked.

"No," Miley sobbed on the other end.

I turned to Oliver and mouthed, "He hasn't even called her. This is your chance! He's being such a jerk!"

"OK, Miley, I'll come over there in a few minutes. Listen, I'll help you get ready and then maybe we can invite Oliver over so we can watch a movie. He always cheers you up," I suggested, winking at Oliver.

Miley sniffled. "That sounds great, Lilly. But I'm going to need a lot of work before I'll be ready to face Oliver. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she replied, and I heard the click of her phone turning off.

When I had hung up, I faced Oliver. "OK, Oliver, here's the plan. I'm going to go to Miley's house while you go home and wait for my call. I don't think you should tell her tonight, she's already a mess. Maybe she and Jake will break up…" I thought of all the possibilities, and felt a little bad that I was wishing my best friend would break up with the guy she liked. He was a jerk, but she did like him.

"I don't know, Oliver," I sighed. "I think we should just leave them alone. I think we'll just feel totally guilty if we meddle and they break up because of us. Don't worry, it'll work out in the end."

"I hope so," he said, and then we left – me for Miley's house, and him for his house – and swore to meet up in a few minutes.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffie, eh? I'm just swell like that.**

**Review!**

**And check out my trailer for this story. Link in profile! If you've already seen it, kudos to you! ;D**


	3. Calling The Ollie Trolley

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**Special thanks goes to smaginn for being my first - and only sob - reviewer. And yeah, Jake's a jerk. But hopefully he'll start acting better. Hopefully.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Calling The Ollie Trolley

--

Miley's POV

I was a mess. I was weeping all over the place, my bed covered in used tissues, my hair was tangled, my nose was running, and I knew I had to get myself together before I saw Oliver. If I didn't, he would know there was something wrong, and then I would have to tell him. I wasn't sure I wanted him to know, though. It wasn't as if I was embarrassed because of what Jake did, it was more like I didn't want Oliver to know that I would become such a mess just because one guy stands me up.

_Besides_, I thought, _I'm sure Jake had a good reason for not showing up, I'm just a little mad that he didn't call me. In fact, I'm more than a little mad, I'm furious. I know I'm still happy that I will finally be dating the guy I have liked for such a long time, and I'm anxious to see him, but part of me is a little annoyed. He leaves me alone for two months _again_, and then expects me to just meet him wherever he wants, whenever he wants, and he doesn't even show up? Oh God, this better not end up like the last time he left...oh my God, and he's probably coming back with _Mikayla_!_

I was considering all this when the doorbell rang. I heard Lilly letting herself in, running up the stairs, and finally, opening my bedroom door.

"Hey…Whoa," she said, looking at me, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Gee, thanks for the support Lilly. I know I look terrible."

"No its not that," she shook her head, "its just…well, I thought you'd still be crying. But you don't look all sad…you look…"

"Upset?" I asked, finishing her sentence.

Lilly nodded. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I was thinking it over, and I really don't know why _I _should be upset. I mean, I'm not the total jerk – that's him."

My friend smiled at me. "So, if he's such a jerk, do you still like him?"

I hadn't expected this, and to tell the truth I didn't even know the answer. Finally, after a few minutes I opened my mouth, and, to my surprise, words bubbled out. "Yes," I heard myself saying, "after all - who else is there to like? Anyway, I have to go take a shower. Don't worry, Jackson's downstairs. He'll keep you company."

--

Lilly's POV

I was so glad Miley hadn't waited around for the answer to her question (she was in too bad of a mood for me to say "Oliver") that the meaning of her next sentences didn't sink in until she had already left the room. I guess that was a good thing, because then my mouth dropped open.

_Shake it off, Truscott,_ I told myself, _it's not a big deal. So you'll spend a few minutes with Jackson - its not like you haven't before. And really, nothing has changed. You certainly don't like him. So stop gasping for breath and standing there like an idiot and go downstairs._

"Right," I mumbled to myself, "good plan, Lilly. Oh God, you're losing it! You're talking to yourself..."

"Hey, Lilly," Jackson called from the living room, "is that you?"

I looked around, surprised that I already downstairs. "Um, yeah." I blushed, realizing he must have heard my crazy murmuring.

He patted the seat next to him and I almost fainted. He wanted _me_ to sit next to him! And yes, there were other seats available! _Lilly, stop! _I chided myself. _Remember, this is your best friend's brother who you _don't _like. Just, act natural._

But still...he wanted me to sit next to him.

So I did.

"Lilly," Jackson leaned in close, as if we were sharing a secret, "what's up with Miley?"

I couldn't help but sigh, but I did it very quietly so he wouldn't hear how disappointed I was. Finally, he noticed me, he asked me to sit next to him, and the whole time it was to find out what was bugging his little sister! Even through my disappointment, I could see what a good brother he was.

"Um," I paused, not sure whether or not I could tell him.

He seemed to notice my hesitation. "You know, I won't tell her you told me. C'mon Lilly, I just want to find out what's bothering her. She seemed really upset when she got home from the beach."

"OK," I agreed, "I'll tell you. But you can't tell her." I knew there was a very high chance that this would come back to haunt me, as spilling your best friend's secrets usually did, but right now I didn't care.

"I promise," he said, leaning in closer.

I took a deep breath. "Its Jake," I blurted.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jake," I repeated. "Jake Ryan, he's the star on _Zombie High_. He's the zombie slayer, you know, and he and Miley _might _be going out."

Jackson leaned back and scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, I remember that guy. Is he the guy with the bran muffins? So, why's Miley mad if she's going out with the zombie slayer?"

"That's him. Nature's broom! Well," I whispered, so Jackson would have to lean in close again (and he did, I was so happy!), "Jake had to leave for two months to promote his new movie, but he was supposed to come back today. He told Miley (probably via text message) to meet him at the beach. Miley was there, but Jake never showed up."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What a jerk! Why is Miley even dating this creep?"

I didn't know what to say, but I was saved by Miley appearing, fully dressed, in the living room with a towel wrapped around her head. "Go ahead and call Oliver," Miley said, "I just have to fix my hair and I can do that before he gets here."

She left, leaving me once again alone with Jackson.

"Oken's coming?" Jackson asked, curious.

I remembered how Oliver had told me that Jackson thought I liked Oliver. "Of course he is. Why?"

"No reason," Jackson replied solemnly, but his sparkling eyes and upturned mouth betrayed him.

"Right. I'm just going to go outside and you know," I held up my cell phone, "call the Ollie Trolley."

"Of course," Jackson continued smirking, "and if it wasn't a _private_ call, you'd be very welcome to make it right here."

'Will he let it go?' I asked myself. 'I don't like Oliver!'

I smiled back. "You know, you're right! I'll just call right here."

Jackson stopped smirking and watched, curiously, as I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Oliver's number.

* * *

**Aww Lackson. Too bad Jackson's oblivious.  
**

**Review!**

**And watch the trailer. If you haven't already...you're behind the times. Jk.**


	4. Clueless Stewarts

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned _Hannah Montana_. :(**

**If you can't guess what this chapter's about...just check out the title. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been pretty busy. Keep reading though, you guys still rock!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Clueless Stewarts

--

Oliver's POV

I was looking for something to eat when my cell phone rang. I began to fish through my pockets looking for it. "Hello?" I asked, finally finding it. "Smokin' Oken here."

"Hey, Oliver," Lilly said. "So, are you busy tonight?"

"Um, Lilly, you _know _I'm not," I switched the phone to my other hand as I continued my quest of looking for something in the refrigerator that was edible. Old casserole...vegetables that had been reheated WAY too many times...and a sandwich that had seen its early days before I was even born.

She pretended not to notice. "Great, then meet me and Miley at her house in 5, OK?"

I closed the refrigerator, confused and slightly annoyed. "Yeah, I know, we're going to watch movies."

I was glad I was on the other end of the phone and not standing there with her, because from the tone of her voice, I could tell she wanted to slap me – although she was pretending she wasn't angry. "What are we doing? We're going to watch some movies, I think."

"Lilly, I _know_ –"

"See you in 5," she said, "bye."

I heard the snap as she closed her cell phone. Girls are _so_ weird.

--

Lilly's POV

"Lilly," Miley said, walking into the room, "have you called Oliver yet?"

I nodded. "Just called him. And he still answers his calls 'Smokin' Oken'."

"That boy," Miley laughed, "one of these days his _mom _will call him."

I started laughing too, and it was just at that minute that Oliver entered through the front door.

"Hey guys, what're you laughing at?" Oliver asked, watching Miley and I double over laughing.

"You," Jackson said, getting up from the couch. "I'll leave you three alone." He left, turning around once to make kissy-faces at me.

'Great,' I thought, 'he _still _thinks I like Oliver.' I sighed. 'At least no one saw him.'

Unfortunately, Miley can read my mind. "What was that about?"

"Jackson thinks I like _Oliver_," I said, making a face.

Miley gagged. "Ew! I mean, no offense Oliver," she turned to Oliver, "but…you're like a brother to us!"

Somehow she missed Oliver's hurt face. "Thanks, Lilly," he mouthed at me.

"Sorry," I mouthed back. I really was too, I didn't mean for Miley to say that about him, especially in front of him. And, okay, I guess it was mean that I said it to begin with.

Luckily, Miley didn't notice Oliver and my exchange of mouthed words. "So, what do you guys want to watch?"

I really didn't care and, from the look of Oliver's still-hurt face, neither did he. "I don't care," I said, "maybe a comedy?"

I knew if anything that a comedy was exactly what we needed to watch – Miley was upset over Jake, I was upset that Jackson still thought I liked Oliver, and Oliver was upset that Miley thought of him as a brother. We were a sad bunch.

--

Miley's POV

By the time the movie ended, I was surprised to find out that I was already tired.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

Lilly pointed to the clock. "Um…it's 11:13."

"I didn't know it was that late," I said through a yawn. "My dad and I can take you guys home…unless, Lilly do you want to sleep over?"

"Sure," she said, "but I have to get my stuff."

I turned to Oliver. "Sorry Oliver, but you can't sleep over."

"It's OK," he said, "I'd rather not hear all your girl talk, anyway."

I smiled, knowing what the night had in store. Probably Lilly and I would just talk about the boys we liked – Jake for me, and for Lilly…for Lilly…well, I guess I'd find out. I just hoped Lilly wouldn't be too frustrated with me if I talked about Jake for half the night. I knew I could go on forever talking about Jake.

All of a sudden I was aware of the silence. I looked up to find Lilly and Oliver looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh…sorry, did you say something?" I asked sheepishly.

Oliver spoke first. "I just called my mom. She wants me home as soon as possible, so maybe I can get that ride now?" His voice was quiet, and without much feeling – sort of mechanical, like a robot's voice would be.

I nodded and left to find my dad.

* * *

**Review! Please. Feedback Question: Who is your favorite couple on _HM_? **


	5. Excuses and Facing the Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own _HM_.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/favs, and I will try to update again by the end of Monday, since I have a three-day weekend! If you guys have any suggestions at all, please _send them in_ and I'll try to work them into the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Excuses and Facing the Music

--

Miley's POV

"Bye, Oliver." It was the first words spoken throughout the whole car ride, after the excitement of my test message from Jake.

I quickly followed Lilly's example. "Yeah, see you later, Oken!" I stuck my head out the open car door and waved, falling over Lilly as I did.

He didn't say anything; he just kept walking. Halfway to his house, he turned around. "Bye," he said, waving.

As soon as Oliver was inside the house, Dad drove off.

"So," Lilly whispered, under the roar of the engine, "what're you going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to _do_? Are you going to go?"

I peered at my friend. Was she nuts? "Of _course_ I am going to go, Lilly."

She stared at me, obviously this answer hadn't been quite as clear to her. "You are? But...I thought..." Lilly lowered her voice. "I thought, well, you know - that you _hated_ Jake."

"Well," I said, now as uncomfortable as Lilly had seemed just two seconds before, "I don't know. I mean, I was mad at him before - really mad. And, I can't just pretend everything's OK, but, you never know. And, I have to go. Besides, he might have a good reason for not showing up yesterday."

Lilly's eyebrows raised, and I could tell that she totally saw through my little charade. She nodded though, very slightly, to acknowledge my answer, and turned to stare out the window.

--

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe Miley! She "was mad at him before", of course she was! She had every right to be! And now she was acting like she had to go? No, she didn't owe that jerk anything! And as for Jake having "a good reason for not showing up yesterday"? What could he say?

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was bit by a shark and..."

No. Try again, Jake.

"I was...held back for a few hours at the airport and I couldn't call because..."

Nope.

"I was mugged and my phone was stolen. I couldn't call earlier because..."

No.

"I don't have any excuse, really. Sorry."

That was right. There was no excuse. He could have been held back for any reason - injury, airport trouble, etc. - but he still would have been able to reach her through a pay phone, a borrowed phone, even knocking on a random person's door and asking to use their phone!

I shook my head, wondering what Miley could see in that guy, and knowing that my work was cut out for me - to try to get Miley to see the bad in Jake, and to see the good in Oliver.

-HM-

Finally, after what seemed like many silent hours, we pulled up at Miley's house. After our awkward conversation about Jake, Miley and I had only spoken once, when we stopped at my house. I was going to go collect some clean clothes, sleeping clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, etc. and stuff everything into my overnight bag, and Miley asked if I needed any help. I said no, and she didn't ask again. Instead, she just went right on back to staring out the window, probably thinking about Jake.

"Here we are," Miley's dad said, breaking the silence. "Make sure you girls don't stay up too late."

Those words were like magic. Miley and I turned to face each other at the same time and giggled.

"Yes, Mr. Stewart," I said, as Miley piped up with, "Yes, Daddy."

All three of us knew it was no use, Miley and I would stay up all night giggling and...

And playing truth or dare.

At that moment, the truth hit me like a school bus. Miley was going to want to know who I liked, and there was no way I could tell her the truth. Suddenly, it seemed like her house was looming over us, making it seem so much more dark and dreaded. But Miley was getting out of the car, and I knew it was time to face the music.

* * *

**Review! (Now accepting anonymous reviews!)**

**Feedback Questions (in case you don't know what to say in your review): What 'good excuse' would be good enough to forgive Jake? Anyone else ever have the 'oh-no-now-they're-going-to-ask-who-I-like' bad feeling (like Lilly)? Or is it just me?**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own _HM_.**

**Author's Note: WOO! I updated on time! Go me! Enjoy the _on time_ brand-new chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Girls Just Wanna Gossip

--

Lilly's POV

Miley was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. Our sleeping bags were stretched out, and I sat down with my legs crossed. I turned to face her, and as I shifted, the sleeping bag crinkled beneath me.

"So," I said, facing Miley. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Well," Miley thought for a second, "I heard rumors about Amber going out with Dylan."

"Really? _Dylan_?" Dylan was far from a star athlete, so this bit of news was interesting. Although Amber and Ashley were not cheerleaders (neither made the squad this year, although it seems they would never stop trying), they seemed to go for the sporty popular guys. Dylan was...well, a bit invisible, to tell the truth. Not as bad as Dandruff Danny, just not popular.

"Uh-huh," Miley said, "I don't know why. Well, maybe I do. I mean, he's a nice guy and..."

"Amber and Ashley don't go for nice guys," I finished. Dylan was nice, maybe someone Miley or I might have liked.

She read my mind. "Would _you _go out with him?"

I shrugged. "He's OK, he's cute too, but...I wouldn't have picked him."

She nodded. "Me too. He's definitely someone we'd go out with, only he doesn't stand out. I never even notice him."

After that, the conversation dwindled. When our conversation was near dead, I attemped to revive it. "So...who _would_ you go out with?"

Miley opened her mouth to speak.

"Besides Jake," I added. This was good - maybe I could confess my undying love for one of the guys she named. Yes, it would be lying, but for a good cause - to save myself. Okay, not the most noble cause, but a good one. In a selfish way.

She frowned, obviously having to think hard. "Michael," she decided. "What about you?"

This was good. Michael was good - he had nice brown hair that we both admired and warm dark brown eyes that looked the color of chocolate, but were really a little lighter around the edges.

"Actually," I said, but was interrupted as steps were heard in the kitchen.

"Ooh," a voice said, "and who is this Michael? And Miles, all this time I thought you were seeing Jason."

Miley spun around. "JACKSON!" She bellowed. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? No. Overhearing a public conversation? Maybe."

I chuckled, causing Miley to spin her head around and glare at me. "Jackson!" She cried. "This is a PRIVATE conversation - meaning, you have no business listening in. And aren't you supposed to be at Cooper's anyway?"

"I would have settled for a 'Welcome home, brother, I missed you. Let me make you a sandwich', but your warm welcome will do fine. Cooper had to visit his grandma last minute, so looks like I'm stuck here." He wandered over to the living room and sat down on the edge of my sleeping bag. "So, Lils, is Michael, like, totally hot and stuff?"

Again, I laughed. I couldn't help it - he was funny, even if Miley did glare at me.

"I so do NOT sound like that!" Miley growled, still glaring at me.

Jackson winked at me. "Right, Miles. Anyway, what's with this Jason guy?"

"Well, first, his name isn't JASON. It's Jake. And second, he's none of your business." Miley said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Fine, maybe Lilly will tell me." He turned to me. "Lils, what'd you know about the guy?"

"A lot," I admitted, "but - sorry Jackson, it's top secret information!"

Jackson pouted while Miley, who obviously had believed I'd tell everything to Jackson, stopped glaring. "C'mon Lils," Jackson pleaded, "you know you want to tell me."

"His name's Jake Ryan," I allowed, and then pretended to zip my mouth shut.

"Jake Ryan?" Jackson thought for a minute. "Oh yes, Jake Ryan!" He took on a high-pitched girly voice, "Oh, Jake Ryan, slay me a dragon!" He cried, practically swooning.

"Zombie!" Miley screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't deal with this! I'm going to go to the bathroom and Jackson, you should disappear!"

Jackson laughed, watching his sister, still growling, almost run from the room. "That was mean, Jackson," I scolded.

He hung his head. "Yeah, I know. Guess I better apologize when she gets back."

"Really?"

"Nah," he said, "tell her I left to go on the computer."

I grinned, watching him walk away.

* * *

**I had to put some Jackson in. :D**

**Review! What do you think should happen in the story? I'm open to _suggestions_, please!!  
**


	7. Lilly Explains It All

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _HM_.**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter's short, but necessary. It's kind of like the obligatory, you-wrote-this-now-you-must-write-that chapter, when all you want to do is get to the action! So I tried to make it fun, at least. Hopefully you'll get a laugh out of it (at the content, not the writing!).  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Lilly Explains It All

--

Lilly's POV

"So how was it last night?"

I lift up my shoulder to catch the phone and grab a bottle of nail polish off my dresser. "Fine."

"What now?"

"What do you mean, _what now_? All I said was it went fine." I swear, Ollie reads so much into things that sometimes it isn't even funny. With some tricked out moves, I manuevered my back door open with my knee, since my hands were full of nail polish, magazines, lemonade. Only everything a girl needs to balance out Ollie's boy brain.

"It's not _what_ you said, it's the _way_ you said it. I know something's up. So, spill."

Now the nail polish, magazines, and lemonade seemed like overkill. "Someone's been tapping into their girl senses."

"Well, I was reading this magazine this morning...it was the only thing in the dentist's office, okay?! So, tell Dr. Oken all about your love issues."

"Okay, how did you...? Never mind. And as if I would tell you," I joked, applying the first delicate coat of polish. "What if you like the same guy?"

He was definitely glaring into the mouthpiece. My ear could feel it. "Just because I can connect to girls doesn't mean I like guys. In fact, chicks dig sensitivity."

"Including Miley? What'd she say about Jake - '_He's all man_'? Sensitive like a rock."

"Don't even go there. And I'm buff!"

"You mean you buff your nails. Real manly."

"You're changing the subject, spill."

I switched to painting my other hand and gulped. "Well...okay, I have something to tell you, but I don't exactly know how to say it..."

"Obviously."

"Thanks for being sensitive."

"As a rock."

Have I mentioned lately that I hate him? "Want to guess who it is?"

"No."

Okay, okay, I get it. Hurry up before I bore you to death, right? Insensitive jerk. "He was at Miley's sleepover last night."

I could only hear Oliver's breathing...and then...a sharp gasp. He got it. Took long enough. "ROBBIE RAY?!"

"Could you scream louder please? I don't think my mom heard. And he's just so old and his fake mustache is so hairy...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Try a lot younger, and cuter, and someone who doesn't make lame jokes and thirty references to Uncle Earl in one minute. Did I mention he's cute-"

"Jackson?!"

"You think so too?" I asked, which started a long pause. "Okay, okay, fine, I'm sorry. Oliver? Look I swear I won't make fun of you anymore." More pause, like half a minute's worth. "Ollie, I know that was mean, but do you really have to stop talking to me? That's kind of cruel, especially considering you're only about my best friend in the world, and I don't know what I'd do without you. It's not like I can talk to Miley about this. Oliver? Oliver, please, say _something_."

"Oh, sorry. I was grabbing some chips to munch on. I have this feeling that we'll be here for awhile."

Leave it to Ollie to be able to eat during a time like this, _and_ to miss my heartfelt proclamation of best friend-ship. And then, in the next breath, to...I'm not even sure what he did. Was that an insult? I decided to ignore it. "Hello, crisis here?"

"Let me guess the crisis: you haven't told Miley that you like her brother because it would be totally weird, considering she's your best friend?"

"As if you could blame me. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Miley, I think your brother is really cute. Hook us up?' No way! And of course she'll think it's weird. You can't say that you don't!"

"It's weird for me, but only a little bit, and...well, it could be worse. He could be a total player, in which case you'd never have a chance with him. Of course with Miley, it'll be even worse. But you know, you've got to say something to her, or else you'll never get Jackson and you'll mope around for weeks. You've got to take charge. You've got to do something."

Mr. Big Talker was deafening me with potato chip crunches and hypocrisy, and the odd amount of **NOT HELPING**! Was it necessary to say that he only thinks I have a chance with Jackson because he can never get girls or that Miley will definitely flip out when I tell her? "Oliver, I can barely understand a word you're saying, but if you're going to rag on me about taking charge..."

My mom appeared at the back door. "Lilly! You have to get ready for lunch at Grandma's!"

"Okay, Mom!" I screwed the back on my nail polish and hissed into the phone, "...then you better come up with a plan. I'm helping you out with Miley, remember?"

"Fine." Crunch. "I'll," crunch, "think," crunch, "my hardest." CRUNCH.

"Great, Oliver, thanks." I clicked off the phone with only one thought: _I'm dead meat, he'll never think of anything._ I stood up, picking up my magazine and...oh. When I hadn't been painting my nails, I had been doodling on my magazine cover. And now, in bright red polish, there were two of three initials: _JR_. The_ S_ was missing. How embarrassing - I even thought about Jackson Rod Stewart subconsciously! I resolved to hide the magazine away from prying eyes - meaning, of course, my mother's. I swear, she got into everything, even after I changed the lock on my diary five times.

* * *

**Please review! I would really love some suggestions here and new ideas, or even just what you liked/didn't like about this chapter. **


	8. Lies Are Just Fantasies

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _HM_.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates. Anyone else bogged down with school? :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Lies Are Just Fantasies

Oliver's POV

"Oliver, look - can I talk to you?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I let myself be led away to a quiet corner of the beach. "What's up?"

She sighed, bit her lip, and looked around - all methods of stalling that I knew so well. Something was on her mind, and it wasn't going to come out of her mouth so easily. "Oliver, it's just that..." She lost her courage, drifted off, and ran her hands through her hair.

For a minute I pretended I knew what she would say. _"Oliver, it's just that..." She'd look away, but after a few seconds look back, her courage restored. "You know I'm going out with Jake but the truth is...I like _you_."_

Wait, no, she was still talking. I switched off my fantasy and tuned back in to reality.

"It's just that, I've had this feeling for so long, you know? And I just was wondering..." I leaned forward, the seconds stretching as I waited for her to continue. My mind raced. This feeling...she couldn't possibly end with asking me out, could she? "I wanted to know if you really hate Jake," she finished, the words rushing together.

"What?" I asked, before I could even think of an answer. How could I answer? This was not what I expected. Not even close. This didn't even deserve an answer. It was obvious.

"Well," Miley squirmed around a little bit, "you always get this weird look on your face whenever I mention him - like going out with him or whatever. And, I just don't know why, Oliver. You liked him when he first came - remember? You thought it was cool that a famous person was coming to our school."

I think my mouth opened and closed once or twice. "Uh, no," I muttered, "he's fine. Really." What else could I say? I couldn't say, _"Oh, yeah, I did like him but then, you know, I got jealous when he starting going out with you."_ No, that'd ruin everything. You can't just tell your best friend that you hate their boyfriend, even if it was true.

"OK," Miley said, relieved. "OK, thanks Oliver."

"You're welcome," I said, leaving and only feeling a little guilty about lying. After all, what could it hurt? This lie was hardly more than a fantasy said out loud. If I ever had a fantasy where I didn't hate Jake.

--

"So, what'd _Miley _want?" Lilly asked, giggling.

My look must have stopped her short. "Nothing. Well—she _did _want to know if I really hated Jake."

"And?"

"I'm not a total doughnut," I added, scowling. "I said no, of course."

"You lied."

"Did you tell her who you really liked last night?"

Lilly mumbled something to her defense that sounded suspiciously like, "Well Michael _is _on the list…"

"And you give me grief for lying."

"We're screwed, Oken."

--

Miley's POV

At least I knew that this time Jake would show up. He texted me, after all, to say that he was coming...I knew what Lilly thought, though. I'd have to be blinder than a jackrabbit at night not to see what was written all over her face every time I mentioned his name. She thought Jake was a jerk. She hadn't come right out and said it, she hadn't said much of anything after Jackson's little interruption, but I could tell from the way she was acting.

It was just getting to be 3:15, and I was starting to worry. Only starting, of course, because he was only 15 minutes late, and that was excusable for anyone, and besides, I'm always late because I take so long to get ready...and he's a movie star! Cut the guy some slack, he can't go out in public just looking like any old guy. And of course he'd come, he had to come. He'd promised...in a text message...and he'd also apologized...in the same text message...

Okay, it didn't look too promising, but I had hope. I had to have hope. I'd hoped for four months! I just hoped Lilly wasn't right. I hoped my man doesn't turn out to be a jerk!

"Miley!"

And that's when the movie scene started. I turned around to see Jake. He was illuminated by the setting sun, and he swept me in for a great big kiss, the hem of my long sun dress sweeping seductively across the sand...

"Jake!" Okay, so I only had to lean a little to my left, and it was only three - too early for the sun to set. And besides, I wasn't wearing a great long sun dress, just a shirt and shorts, with my bikini underneath. And since when are long sun dresses seductive? "Jake!" I repeated his name, shaking out all other thoughts. This is Jake.

"Miley, look, I'm _so _sorry about the other day! I should have called, I know, but I wasn't getting service for the longest time...and then we were just about to board the plane, you see, we were massively delayed and the power was out, and my phone was dying and wasn't getting any bars for some reason, so I had my manager drive me about half an hour away, but I _still_ didn't get service...and then later I found out that because of the storm, the cell phone towers were out of service.

"So as soon as we got off the plane, I got my manager to run around to find pay phones, and they were all full, but finally we found an outlet and plugged in my phone, but I completely forgot the time difference, and so I thought it was really late over there, so I just decided to text you really quick before we boarded the next plane! My manager was saying, 'Jake, Jake, we have to go,' but I told him I refused to go anywhere until I got this one thing done. So I sent off a text really fast and then we had to run to catch the plane and then...here I am."

"Oh my God, Jake!"

He looked down. Oh my God, my boyfriend is _so_ hot when he's bashful. Or happy, or excited, or even angry! He's hot all the time. "I'm _really_ sorry," he added.

"No, Jake it's totally okay! I understand so much, I mean - it's not like I've never been on a plane. I know. And I think it's totally sweet that you would go through all that trouble for me and everything, oh my God," I babbled, gushing on and on about how sweet he is.

And of course my boyfriend, perfect as he was, knew just when to end my babbling with a kiss.

* * *

**Please review! Suggestions/reviews/anything. :D**

**By the way, go to my profile and check out my BLOG! (Under "Homepage"). It has links to my videos and information on updates! Please and thank you.**


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _HM_.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates. Anyone else bogged down with school? :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Lies Are Just Fantasies

Lilly's POV

"Hey, Jackson, is Miley back yet?" I asked, stepping through the Stewarts' (always unlocked) door. I swear, I never needed keys to get into that place, because in the one in a million chance that the door was actually locked, I could just call Miley and tell her to let me in. And I knew where the spare key was - under the planter - in case it was a real emergency.

"No, she's still with _him_." Jackson looked ready to barf. "Jason Bryan or whatever. You can come keep me company if you like," he added, pulling out the chair next to him at the kitchen table.

_Next to him!_ Now, I'm not exactly sure about the etiquette of kitchen tables and proper seating arrangements, but it seems to me like him wanting me to sit next to him was a good sign. Like maybe he wasn't treating me like his little sister's best friend, who he might seat across from him - casual, but not close. Or maybe he was just too lazy to get up and I was overthinking it _again_. Hanging with Jackson always made me over-analyze everything and obsess and make me feel like such a girly girl! I had to keep my cool though. Lilly Truscott may get excited over guys, but at least she keeps her cool in front of them. Sometimes. Okay, never, but this was Jackson, and I didn't want to blow it yet. Our love was already doomed enough.

"Say it like it's a crime," I teased. "_Jake Ryan_'s her boyfriend, after all, so where else would she be? And I'd be honored to sit next to you and be tricked into giving all the inside scoop."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Some boyfriend. He's a creep, you said it yourself the other day. And I'm ignoring the user comment, by the way. I'm a perfect gentleman and I'm only being friendly."

I blushed, thinking of how close Jackson's leg was to mine. "Well, yeah, I said Jake's a creep, but..."

"And I saw them, not a few hours ago, sitting on the beach. He must have just gotten there, and it was so disgusting, I almost puked! It was all this, 'Oh my God, I missed you', and 'Oh Jake, I love you'! So disgusting. Remind me never to be like that, Lil."

"Never to say 'I love you'?" Okay, what was going on? Who possessed my body? I put my bets on Amber or Ashley but, seeing that Jackson wasn't running, it looked like they knew what they were doing for once.

"Not that. I want to say 'I love you'," admittedly when Jackson said this, I couldn't help but blush again (even though I knew I must be at least maroon), and I'm glad he didn't see, "but I want to say it sincerely. Not all fake-cheerful and gushy, but genuine. You know?"

"Jackson, I can't say that I do." I'm definitely blaming this one on Amber and Ashley.

And is it just me, or did a small and...devilish smile flash across his face just then? "Well, Miss Truscott, I might just have to show you."

"Show me?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up from the table, where he had been poking at a slice of pizza. "Let me show you. Follow me." He led me over to the couch, where he sat down. "Sit."

"Um, okay," I stuttered, but he was already turning away from me.

When he turned back, an incredible expression contorted his face. I had to stifle back laughter, he looked so lovesick. "Lilly, can't you understand? I want to spend the next century with you, I want to be with you until I die! Lilly Truscott, I LOVE YOU!"

"Ever think of being an actor?" Who knew? They even could come up with fast responses that didn't sound dorky. I was kind of liking this. If it had been up to the old me, I would have just stuttered out another "Um, okay".

"A comedian, once in awhile," he admitted, and laughed. "See, that's too dramatic for me. And this one, well, you'll see..." Again, he turned away and looked back at me, with huge puppy dog eyes. "I love you," he simpered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh!" I cried and pretended to swoon. "But I love _you_ more," I gushed, acting out my part.

When he smiled, happy that I caught on to his game, I knew I was putty in his hands. "Oh no, no. I love _you_ more," he said.

"No, no, no! I love _you_ more."

He grabbed my hands, and I vaguely wondered if I was still acting, or if some part of it was real. "No," he said, suddenly serious, as he looked into my eyes. "I love _you_ more." His voice lost its high-pitched puppy-dog-pleading tone, instead adopting a deep and _very very very _attractive one. "That's the way I want to say it," he whispered, his breath tickling my cheek. "Only genuine, only sincere."

I was wondering what that means, _if he only says it when it's sincere...and he just said it..._when Oliver's voice floated from the door.

"I'll, uh, come back later..." he stammered. "Unless, there's something you want to tell me now?" He looked over at me, a questioning look across his face.

"Oh!" I jumped up and Jackson released my hands so softly, I wondered if his hands were ever really there. "No, it was...it was just practice."

"Practice?"

"Well, for saying 'I love you', you know. Jackson and I were just practicing. There wasn't any...anything going on, right?"

Jackson looked up and nodded. "She's telling the truth, Oliver. We weren't doing anything."

Again, I was conscious of the fact that Jackson probably still thought I liked Oliver. "Oh, and _Miley's_ not here," I added. "You were looking for Miley, right? She's with Jake."

Oliver's face fell. "Still?"

"Yeah, it's a bummer, isn't it Oliver? It's too bad she's still _with Jake_." I hoped I was putting the emphasis on all the right words.

Oliver, being a donut, agreed. "Yeah," he replied, his mind wandering elsewhere.

While he was distracted I turned back to Jackson, who was still sitting on the couch, his mouth wide open. "He likes _Miley_?" He mouthed, because he wasn't a donut and actually understood obvious things. I nodded. "And you're okay with this?" He added, mouthing the words slowly and exaggerating, so I would know what he was saying.

Again I nodded, and while Oliver looked away, I bent down close to Jackson and whispered in his ear, "Sure. I don't like Oliver. And I don't like Michael either," I added, grinning.

* * *

**Please review! Suggestions/reviews/anything. :D**

**Again, my blog (go to my profile and then go to my homepage, and you're there!) has all this neat stuff: all my videos are there (you can even watch them on my blog), random postings, sorry excuses for late updates, sneak-peeks of what's coming, and more. It's more informative right now - just "Hey, new video!" and "Sorry it's been awhile", but I hope to change that soon so my blog will be more random, more fun, more me. And I'd really like more people to check it out, so _please_, check it out if you have time. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's still reading this story--I know it's been awhile!  
**


	10. Two Letters, Lots of Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I own a calendar. I _know_ it's been almost a year since my last update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten:

Two Letters, Lots of Drama

Miley's POV

"God Lilly, pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up," I mumbled, listening to my friend's phone ring. It was Friday night and I had a Hannah thing early Saturday morning that I _really_ didn't want to go to—especially since I was only going as a favor to Tracy. And Tracy, of course, claimed the event was "super exclusive" and had accidentally "forgotten" to give me an extra ticket so I could bring Lola.

Even though all three of us know it was no accident.

Anyway, I'd gone to Lilly's today to gossip, talk wardrobe, and to apologize again for my nasally-challenged "friend". I also promised to fill Lilly in on all the exciting details (after all, that was why we went to these things), and left, managing to forget my purse—which, of course, had my ticket in it. And now Lilly wasn't picking up.

After a final rushed ring, Lilly's phone went to voicemail. "Hey, this is Lilly and—"

I snapped her cell shut and went straight to last resort: heading over to Lilly's. First, of course, I'd have to sneak out. It only nearing 9:10, but Dad had set a strict (and so unfair) 9:30 curfew, since we'd have to leave at 6:30 on Saturday morning to make it to LA in time for the show. And where would I be without my full nine hours of beauty rest?

I'd be cranky, for one thing. But that was nothing compared to what I'd have to face if Dad found out I'd left my purse behind _again_. I'd get the whole you're-so-irresponsible lecture again. Besides, it doesn't help that I…uh…maybe missed my curfew last night. It wasn't anything really…just, I was out with Jake and not checking the time, and we were just hanging out…and then it was nearly midnight…And Dad was not pleased. I had to send Jake off because I knew that if Dad even caught a glimpse of my boyfriend, he'd tear him apart. But at least I'd been able to convince my dad that I wasn't lying—nothing happened. Losing all of that hard work just because I'd left a purse behind? So not worth it.

But I wasn't surprised to find that Lilly wasn't home. After all, _she_ didn't have to be up early tomorrow. "She's out at the movies," her mother explained, looking apologetic. "But go ahead in and have a look around. I'm sure your purse is somewhere around here, honey. It's probably right where you left it."

It was. At least, I think. I found it half-shoved under Lilly's bed, probably from being kicked around the room when we were frantically trying on outfits and parading down an invisible runway. My purse was right next to a somewhat mangled looking magazine with something sticky and garishly red splattered across the cover. I poked at it gingerly. It was every bit as sticky as it looked and, now that I thought about it, it smelled like…nail polish.

And now that I was looking at it, maybe it wasn't just randomly splattered across the front. Maybe it was…letters? Yeah, I could make them out now. A _J_ and a what? It looked like some kind of snake that Uncle Earl had run over. Or, I guess, an _R_.

_J.R._ – initials? Whatever they stood for, it was definitely not Michael Connors, the guy that Lilly was currently trying to make me believe she liked. Which was complete crap, if you asked me. I'd seen the way she'd laughed when he'd asked in English class if Shakespeare had personally cast Leonardo DiCaprio as Romeo. It wasn't a nice laugh.

The inside of my mind was beginning to look like a school yearbook, organized by first name instead of last, complete with little pictures and a rating next to them. There was Jason B., with too many freckles. He was a three. Then, there was Jerry G. He was a little short, but still taller than us and with impressive, but believable, biceps—a total nine. And then, there was Jacob L. and Jimmy P., a six and seven respectively. And next there was Jake R., who was a ten, of course, and Joseph W., who was a four…

Which meant there was only _one_ J.R. we knew—_Jake Ryan_.

My boyfriend…

…and Lilly's current crush?!

* * *

**Review! Please?**

**I now have a schedule going. NEXT UPDATE: NEXT WEEK. I'll try to get it up on Sunday, but I might update before if I have time. :)**

**I'll start working on it now.  
**


	11. Confrontations, Part One

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**I LOVE it when you guys review and tell me what your favorite couple is in this story! Especially since I don't exactly have the ending planned out, so anything can happen! Tell me if you haven't already (or tell me again) what you want to see. From now on, I'll be keeping track.**

**So far, I have: 3 for Loliver, 2 for Lackson, and 3 for Moliver.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven:

Confrontations, Part One

Lilly's POV

"She's supposed to call."

"She'll call."

"She's supposed to call," I repeated, whipping out my cell phone to double-check. Again. "And even if there was major traffic, she'd be home by now. Not to mention the fact that I'm sure she gets service for her cell all over the country. She has like, the most expensive cell plan ever. I know because her dad's always on her case about it. And anyway, even if she didn't, LA's not exactly a dead zone."

Oliver looked up from his nachos, looking more bored than I'd ever seen him with food in front of him. "Lilly, did she say she'd call?"

I nodded. Duh. That's what I'd been saying for the past ten minutes.

"So, chill. She'll _call_."

Right, I knew that. She'd call, but when? Tomorrow? What was taking the girl so long?

"And besides, what's so important about it anyway?"

"Tracy's fashion show was today! And Tracy's ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend just launched a clothing line, and Tracy was trying to get hers to be more successful, so she invited _all_ the hottest celebs and her ex, just so he could see it for himself! And she supposedly invited his girlfriend too, even though she worked the seating arrangements so they'd be nowhere near close to each other. _And_ there was supposed to be news coverage, but that won't air until later—"

"Forget I asked." Oken looked down at his nachos again and started eating, but it wasn't long until he was finished and bored again. That's the great thing about Ollie – he gets bored, realizes he had nothing better to, and finally gives in. "And you don't even like Tracy," Oliver added.

"It's _gossip_. And it's _fun_. And I missed it! Instead, I'm hanging out with you, who couldn't define high fashion if you tried—and don't. Trust me; your reputation will suffer for it." I gave him a pointed look. "You know what would help your image? Hanging out with a manly guy like—"

I stopped talking immediately when I saw Miley because **1)** I wanted to hear all about the show, **2)** I wanted to know why she didn't call me earlier, and **3)** I was just about to tell Oliver that he should hang out with Jackson more and put in a few good words for me. And that wasn't exactly the way I wanted to announce to Miley that I had a huge crush on her older brother.

"Miley!" I said, standing up to hug my best friend. "What's wrong? Is your cell dead?"

She didn't come in for a hug. Instead, she stood a few feet off, facing Oliver instead. "Hey Oken, how've you been?" Whoa. She hadn't been this cold to me since our last fight…but we weren't fighting.

"Uh…good?" Oliver tried, nervously looking back and forth between the two of us. He shot me a glance like, What_ did you do?_ "Didn't you go to some kind of fashion show today?"

"Yes, I did, how nice of you to ask," Miley drawled, her voice sticky sweet. "_Everyone_ was there. I wish I'd had an extra ticket. Jake got invited too, and there's no one I would rather take besides you if I could've brought a guest." She smiled sweetly at him and handed him a fancy pink gift bag. "I brought you back some stuff."

"Thanks?" That was Ollie when he was nervous—everything came out like a question. He took the bag and reached in, pulling out a very chic looking glass bottle of perfume, and looked back at Miley questioningly.

"It's the latest fragrance. Just came out today!"

And I was trying to help his image. Miley was obviously the one hurting it.

"I'm sure it smells…great?"

_What would _Oliver_ need with the latest fragrance?!_ Before I even knew it, this last thought had flown out of my mouth and Miley staggered back, looking like she'd been slapped. "You said if you had an extra ticket, you would have taken me. You were supposed to have brought that bag back for me—what does Oliver want with it? And, you were supposed to be back two hours ago for our post-event gab session!"

"Well," Miley said, her voice dangerously low, "you weren't supposed to be crushing on _my_ boyfriend! And at least with Oliver, I don't have to worry about that!"

"What are you talking about?"

Miley stepped towards me, closing the gap she'd made between us. "What I'm talking about is the fact that you _don't_ like Michael."

"Fine, I don't. I only said that because—"

"Because you couldn't tell me who you really liked, because you like Jake."

"No! It's not because I like Jake!" I looked towards Oliver for back-up, but let's be honest here: the last time the guy was confronted with an issue like this, he solved it by telling his first (and almost only, save for Joanie…dang, I've still got the rhyming down!) girlfriend that Miley was in love with him. I doubted that he could come up with any great new ideas, and if he fell back on that old standby…well, let's just say that even if Miley bought it (and chances were slim, since she'd _lived_ it the first time), it wouldn't exactly help either of our positions.

Unfortunately for me, Oliver misunderstood my look, like he always does. "It's too embarrassing," he piped up. God, I would _love_ to smack that boy.

"Too…embarrassing?" Now Miley looked less angry and more intrigued. "It's not like I would've laughed at her. Best friends were made so you could tell them your embarrassing secrets without being judged."

"Well, she wanted to tell you," Oliver continued, winking at me while I groaned, "but she wasn't sure she could. She knows you guys are close—"

"Of _course_ we're close. Lilly knows she can tell me anything. Lilly, you know that, right?"

"—but she wasn't sure if you'd accept her after this…"

"She can! Lilly, it's fine, really. I'm sorry I acted like that just now, it's just I…"

I couldn't believe this. Miley was _apologizing._ To me. Not five minutes after she was yelling at me about some dumb rumor she must have heard and after finding out I lied to her about my crush. _She's apologizing to me and being this nice,_ I realized, _because Oliver's plan is working._

"Lilly, who's _J.R._?" Miley didn't even sound mad when she said it, just curious.

There was no one I could think of right off the bat besides Jake Ryan, which was obviously the answer that Miley had come to, and the reason she had freaked on me, so instead, I stalled. "Um…why?"

"I read it on your magazine cover. You know? The one under your bed? I went back to your house last night because I forgot my purse. Your mom probably told you that, though," Miley said. "I found my purse halfway under your bed, which is when I saw the magazine."

I strained to think of what magazines I had laying around my room. There was _Teen Vogue_, but that was lying around somewhere in the living room where I'd left it after seriously hinting at possible birthday gifts to my mom – despite the fact that my birthday's a good few months away. And there was _CosmoGirl_, but I'd left that in the kitchen after copying out some healthy recipes and taping up some new exercise routines, not that I'd ever do them. Which left _Seventeen_, but I hadn't seen that since…"Miley," I started, "was there nail polish all over the magazine?"

"Yeah, and it said—"

"And it said _J.R_." This was the part of the plan where Oliver had failed me. He'd stopped Miley from killing me, but eventually, I'd still have to tell her. And, also unfortunately for me, it seemed like that time would be now.

There was no way around it. Even Oliverwas looking at me with wide eyes. _J.R._ I had to admit it looked pretty bad. No one would guess that stood for Jackson Rod Stewart, especially since I hadn't finished.

And then…the most unlikely person saved me.

I'd never liked Jake Ryan. Okay, that was a lie. I'd liked him _once_, a long time ago…okay, maybe just a couple years back, okay? But that was different. Then, he was just Jake Ryan, a real celebrity that just happened to end up at our school. _All_ the girls (except Miley, at least, at first) thought we'd just been given a huge gift. Don't try telling me that it's not normal for girls to swoon when an actual star falls from the Hollywood back lot and into their midst. Of course they swoon.

But after meeting actual-person Jake, I realized he was nothing special. He was kind of a jerk sometimes. Miley claimed there was an actual sweet soul under there, but I'd never gotten close enough him to find out for myself.

But today, for all the irony it was worth, I _loved_ Jake.

"Hey Miley," he said, walking up to us, still in his fancy fashion show attire. "I brought you back something. We stopped at this place on the way back." He held out a little gold box tied with ribbon.

Okay. Total bonus about dating a celebrity? They're rich and they can afford to buy you nice things, like fancy chocolate. If I was Miley, I would've gained at least 10 pounds by now.

"I thought maybe you could come over and we could go out to dinner later. I already made reservations," Jake said.

Miley looked back at me, her hesitation evident. Go with the guy that'll buy her dinner or stay with her friends, listen to gossip, and eat dinner from Rico's?

"Talk to you later, Lilly?"

"Sure." It took all I had to keep myself from smiling. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Once they were gone, Oliver turned back to me, his face disbelieving. "No way. That was…"

"A miracle, I know. Okay, Oken, I so obviously owe you one. What'll it be?"

He considered for a minute. I swear I'll never understand what runs through guys' heads, especially Ollie's. I was in his debt, I'd offered to give him _anything_, and do you know what the donut asked for? He asked for more _nachos._

Guys.

* * *

**Review! Please?**

**Still following my schedule. :D**

**Next Update: NEXT SUNDAY.  
**


	12. The Master Plan

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this short little chapter was all I had time to write this week. :( Hope everyone had a great Labor Day weekend and thanks for not getting mad that I'm posting this on Monday night and not Sunday night.**

**The total is still: 3 for Loliver, 2 for Lackson, and 3 for Moliver.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve:

The Master Plan

Oliver's POV

"Alright Lilly," I said, chowing down on my nachos. She'd given me the weirdest look when I'd asked for nachos, like I was the stupidest person she'd ever met. What else would I ask for? Did she think she owed me her life? I'll never understand what goes through girls' heads, especially Lilly's.

She was sitting across from me, her head propped up on her arm. "Yeah, Oken?"

"So you've got, what, the rest of today to come up with a plan?"

"Uh-huh. At the most. Let's just hope Jake keeps her out late tonight, or she'll call me as soon as she gets home. We're so screwed."

I looked up from chasing a chip around for some runaway cheese. "_Au contraire_, Truscott. You've got me—the genius himself."

"I have no idea where you picked up French – especially since you're taking Spanish and barely passing—which isn't exactly the sign of a genius."

"I'm sorry, but did I just pull off the greatest stunt of all time or not?"

Even Lilly had to admit that Miley, although notorious for her mood swings, had never gone from you're-dead-to-me to hey-best-friend-let's-gossip that quickly. It was an especially great stunt considering the fact that the whole time, I was just winging it…not that Lilly had to know that.

"Right. So, what's the plan?"

I set aside my nachos so I could use my hands. A plan this good needs hand gestures. "Are you ready for this? First, you tell me who _J.R. _is."

Lilly blinked at me. Even though I can't always understand her, I knew what was going through her mind at that moment. She had no idea why I didn't know who J.R. was.

"Jackson."

"Yeah, I could have guessed _that_. But Jackson's last name is Stewart."

"But his full name's Jackson _Rod_ Stewart. I couldn't finish the name, okay?"

Okay, now that made sense. "Run out of nail polish?"

"Oken, stop enjoying this. This is serious. I have to tell Miley that I like Jackson. Oh god, she's gonna flip out!"

This was going nowhere. I took back my nachos and starting eating again, tuning out Lilly's freak-out. Blah blah…Jackson…blah blah…end of the world… That's the deal with chicks. I always thought the end of the world would come with a big explosion – one with bombs and everything – but maybe that's just wishful thinking. Then again, if Lilly was right and the world ended with Miley exploding in Lilly's face, that'd be entertaining at least.

"OLIVER, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Lilly screamed. Her face was almost purple and it wasn't really her shade either. "All you're doing is eating your nachos while I'm trying to think something through here!"

"Relax. I said I had a plan, right? Well, how mad would Miley be if you told her you liked Jake?"

"Are you kidding? You saw her today! She just about went crazy!"

"Right." I leaned across the table and Lilly tilted her head towards me. "So here's what you do…"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next Update: I don't know why, but this Friday's looking good. ;)**


	13. Confrontations, Part Two

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**Author's Note: Happy Friday!  
**

**The total is _still_: 3 for Loliver, 2 for Lackson, and 3 for Moliver.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen:

Confrontations, Part Two

Lilly's POV

Oliver mimed taking deep breaths. I just shook my head at him, mouthing, _I've got this_. At least, I really hoped I did. I practiced sitting up straight in my chair while Oliver darted back behind the bush over by the bathrooms that we'd both decided he'd hide behind. That way, in case the plan went bad fast, Ollie could just dart back out and attempt to save me. I could tell that that part of the plan made him just as nervous as the rest of the plan made me.

By the time Miley arrived, I was a nervous wreck. I had to hold onto the table with one hand even as Miley hugged me. "Lilly," she squealed, "tell me everything!"

"Um, alright, uh, sit down and, uh…"

"But it's so nice down on the beach! Can't we sit down there? I brought towels to sit on!"

_Oh my God. What does she know?! _I thought, nervously glancing over at the bush—and Oliver. I couldn't see him, but I still hoped maybe he'd let me know if he had heard Miley or not. We hadn't really tested how much he could hear from there, he was supposed to only go on what he could see – like if Miley was reaching over to strangle me, he'd know to come out.

There was no sign from the plant.

"Okay," I said loudly, "we'll go to the beach."

She steered me down to a secluded part of the beach. "Is this better?"

"Better than what?"

"Well, you were over at Rico's. I figured that was too busy a place to meet if you were going to tell me who J.R. is."

_What_? "Miley, there was hardly anyone at Rico's."

"But anyone could come by at any time. And I remembered what Oliver said yesterday—that you didn't want to tell me who J.R. was because it was too _embarrassing_."

Right. Even though I still should've been falling at Oliver's feet in profuse signs of immense gratitude, I still had that overwhelming desire to smack him.

"Okay Miley, let's be hypothetical for a minute. If I liked Jake, what you do?"

"Well," she said, leaning back, "first, I'd probably want to rip your throat out. You know me and jealousy." I nodded. She _did_ get jealous. "And then I'd probably hate you for at least a month, depending on how my relationship with Jake is going. But, eventually, I'd forgive you as long as you didn't try to break us up. Why? You _don't_ like him, right?"

"Right. You know I'd never try to steal your boyfriend. Remember at the end of fourth grade, when you asked me who the cutest boy was? You said it could be anyone that we knew personally, but we'd already picked out all the boys we could never like in our class except for one? And you said you liked him – it was Bobby, remember? And so I had to pick someone else."

Miley studied my face, trying to remember. "Yeah, and so you settled on," she made a face, "Jackson."

"And you were pretty disgusted, but after awhile you decided it would be kind of cool, since at least if Jackson and I got married, we would be real sisters by marriage and everything."

_Please_, I thought, _let this work._ This was the part of the plan that I was improvising. Oliver had given me the basic plan: talk about how bad me liking Jake would be, and then somehow transition into how much better me liking Jackson would be. This was my transition.

"Yeah," said Miley, although she still looked a little unconvinced.

"It's better than you hating me for a month, right?"

It took her a little bit to follow my thought process and then it took a little longer for her emotions to register on her face. After confused, she looked a tiny bit relieved. "So you don't like Jake," she said slowly, "you just like Jackson. Jackson _Rod_ Stewart."

"Uh-huh. I didn't finish writing the initials. You'll live though, right?"

"No, no, I mean, yeah I'll live…it's just…this is _perfect_."

"_What_? Thank you for understanding and everything, but how exactly is this perfect?"

"It all makes sense now. Coming home when he was supposed to be at Cooper's…and the way he looked when I told him you liked Oliver…why didn't I think of this before? He definitely likes you, Lilly. You're free tonight?"

Whoa. He likes me?! "Not really. I promised Oliver—"

"That's just Oliver, he'll be fine. No, you're coming over to my house tonight and we're going to try to set you up with Jackson. It'll be easy, since we already know he likes you, so there's really no danger in it. Ooh! First, we'll go shopping! And then…"

"Miley, STOP! All I wanted was to take things slow, ease into being better friends with Jackson first and then maybe going slowly into casual dating—"

"Lilly," Miley said, stopping me short. "Trust me. Jackson's my brother. He doesn't have friends who are girls, he has girlfriends. Well, actually, he hasn't had many of those either. And since he already likes you, you're pretty much set. You guys will be officially going out in a week. Don't worry, I've got a plan."

Great. It seemed like I was just jumping out of one plan and falling headfirst into another.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next Update: The weekend after this one (not this weekend, but in like, a week and a day or two I'll update).  
**


	14. Into The Fire Again

**Disclaimer: _Hannah Montana_ is still not mine. :(  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's short...and a little late. Although technically, it's still Sunday.  
**

**The total is still: 4 for Loliver, 2 for Lackson, and 3 for Moliver. (Tell me if I miscounted.)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen:

Into The Fire Again

---

Oliver's POV

"I am _not_ coming out in this."

"Come on, Lilly. I'm sure it looks great!"

"It's too short. And it's too pink. Even Lola Lufnagle wouldn't wear this. And I should know. I follow her regularly in the magazines. _She's my favorite celebrity!_"

"Lilly," Miley hissed, walking straight up to the door, "would you stop your shameless self-promoting and just get your butt out here?"

Blah, blah, blah. I swear Miley and Lilly can be really boring sometimes. They're too dramatic. It's all 'ooh, wear this' and 'ohmygoddddddd I am NOT wearing that!' and 'guess what so-and-so said' and 'ohmygodddd, NO they didn't!' Get the pattern?

And right then, they'd been on each other's cases for the last ten minutes. Miley would chase Lilly around the store, throwing tops at her and grabbing up skirts like she was on that old show _Supermarket Sweep_. Then, Lilly would run around the store trying to put everything Miley picked up back in its place while she grabbed whatever she liked.

_Why am I even here?_ I watched Miley try to force her way into Lilly's dressing room. Let's see…who could I blame this on? I tried to think of someone before realizing that no one forced me to go. I was just bored and insisted on coming, because I thought nothing could be more boring than sitting at home watching TV reruns. Obviously, I was wrong.

"Lilly, just come out!"

"If I come out in this, can this be the last one you force me to wear?"

"For today? Fine!"

Lilly stepped out of the dressing room wearing some kind of frilly, pink skirt that was huge. It looked like a giant tutu, but Miley insisted it was "fashion-forward" and cute.

"What do you think, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Honestly, it's creeping me out. Why do you need new clothes anyway? What's wrong with your regular ones? They look like something you'd actually wear since, I don't know, you already do."

Miley stepped forward and grabbed Lilly's arm. She pulled her over to a rack of clothes by the dressing room door, moving her out of hearing range, before walking back over to me. "Well, _I _think it's cute. And you can't just have a wardrobe of just one style. That's boring. Lilly's got her normal clothes, and now she needs her cute ones that will make Jackson fall in love with her."

"I thought you said Jackson already likes her."

"He does. But Lilly needs some girly clothes, too."

Honestly, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I mean, I like Miley, but sometimes she can just be so…caught up in fashion or something. "Whatever, just remember what happened the last time you glammed***** her up. Lilly's our friend, Miley, and I'd rather not see her get hurt again. I don't know what happened the other day, but you'd better figure it out."

"Nothing happened."

I know I acted as if it wasn't a big deal the other day. That's just the way I am—at first, things don't really bother me. I'll go along with it. But after awhile, I start thinking, and that's when I start worrying. Yeah, Miley didn't blow up at Lilly, and that's cool…but…something kept nagging at me. Something about why Miley got so mad so fast.

I just shook my head at Miley, got up, and left. "Tell Lilly I said bye, okay? And maybe now's not the best time to bring up whatever happened."

Miley just nodded, but I don't think she got it. I think she was still trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong.

---

Lilly's POV

Finally, I found a cute shirt. It was black with this really cool shimmery design in gold and pink and even fit into my budget! Halfway through my mental happy dance, I turned around to see Miley walking around the store alone, and the little corner where Oliver was sitting before was deserted.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" Miley didn't even turn around. She was absorbed in her task of finding some designer pair of jeans in her size.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Oliver had to, uh, go home. He said goodbye though."

"Oh, okay." It didn't really make sense to me. Why would Oliver just run off? He didn't have anywhere else to be—we were supposed to hang out today anyway, and _he_ was the one that insisted that he come with us shopping. "You think he's okay?"

Miley turned around and smiled at me, saying, "I think he's fine. We'd better get a move on, though. Otherwise, we'll be in the store all day."

"Right," I said, letting her lead me to the counters. I still had a bad feeling about this plan—like I was out of the fire and into the fire again.

* * *

***A/N: Maybe I did make up a word.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll try to update again next Sunday…even if I have to stay up late to do it (like today)!**


	15. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
**

**UPDATE: A lot of the reviewers seem to be going for Loliver right now! If you do NOT want Loliver, I need to hear from YOU! Leave a review and tell me what you want (you don't even need an account)!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen:

Let The Games Begin

Miley's POV

It only took about five minutes for us to pay for our things. Lilly was excited over her new clothes, but I was still stuck on what Oliver had said. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Which am I wearing? The new top and my miniskirt, or the dress?" Lilly asked.

I had to actually look at the choices Lilly was holding up and study them, even though I'd helped her pick out both choices only ten minutes ago. "Top and skirt. It's less formal." I turned back around in my chair, where I had been pretending to be absorbed with flipping through one of the latest fashion magazines. It was normally a good strategy for me to use when I'm trying to avoid thinking of something, but today it wasn't working. Instead of high-fashion skirts and shoes, I saw Oliver walking out of the store.

"Miley?"

"Just wear sneakers. You don't need anything fancy for shoes."

"No, that's not what I was going to ask. Miley, look at me for a minute?"

I held my breath as I looked at Lilly, wondering if maybe she'd ask me what it was that was weighing so heavily on my mind. Everyone had to see it – my mind was practically overloaded with guilt, and I imagined it to have as great an impact on my face as it did on my mind. I couldn't help thinking that maybe Oliver _did_ say something with a tiny bit of truth to it…

"I like your eye shadow. Think you can do mine like that?"

"Sure."

Lilly beamed and left the room with her clothes in hand. She practically skipped down the hall and into the bathroom. _She's more excited than Uncle Earl is when he's anticipating the annual pie-eating contest, _I thought to myself. _And whose fault do you think that is, Miley? Yours. You're the one that's gotten her all psyched up for this._

That was crazy, though – me feeling bad about setting Lilly up with Jackson. Whatever Oliver was playing at and trying to make me feel guilty about, it had _nothing_ to do with Lilly and Jackson. Jackson really did like Lilly. That was obvious. And Lilly, well, I had no idea how long she'd liked Jackson, but I knew they'd be great together! He was one of the only people that never failed to make her laugh, even when she was in a funk that even I, her best friend, couldn't pull her out of.

After I carefully helped her with her makeup, Lilly was finally ready.

We were about to leave the room when Lilly stopped. "You really think he likes me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's just…" Lilly brushed her fingertips over the bottles of nail polish on my dresser. I'd given her a French manicure earlier in hopes of calming her nerves. "You know, Miley, nothing like this has ever gone right for me before."

For a few seconds, all I could hear was Oliver's voice in my head, saying, _"Whatever, just remember what happened the last time you glammed her up…"_ There were even pictures to add on to the lovely message – a montage of all the guys that had ever done Lilly wrong, even though deep down, I don't think that was why Oliver had seemed mad at me.

"I know. But this time will be different, Lilly. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this time, it's my big brother and I'll beat him up if he hurts you."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Ready to go down? He'll probably be back in a couple minutes."

"I'm ready."

After smiling at her one last time, I led Lilly down the stairs.

**-HM-**

"Hey, Dad, is Jackson home yet?" I called, jumping off the last stair. "He said he'd be back with the movies and pizza soon."

"He should be back any minute, bud. You sure you kids will be fine tonight?" Dad was heading out tonight to have dinner with some woman from work. He'd arranged Jackson to stay in tonight, so I wouldn't be home alone (in other words, Jackson was acting as my unpaid and underappreciated "babysitter" even though I wasn't a little kid anymore). In the end, it worked out though. Dad had said yes when I'd asked him earlier if I could have Lilly over, and so it seemed like a convenient way to get Jackson and Lilly to hang out, which was a crucial step for my plan to work.

"Yeah, we'll be totally fine. Right, Lilly?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Stewart."

Dad pulled on his jacket. "And your mother knows I won't be home, Lilly? And she's okay with it?" He always looked slightly apprehensive about bringing up Lilly's mother, although they acted civil with each other when they were both in the same room.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," Dad said, looking over at the front door. "I just heard Jackson pull up, so I'll go soon."

I gave Lilly a thumbs-up while Dad was still turned around. It's not as if we were planning to do anything bad and specifically needed or wanted Dad to be gone, it was just that life was generally made a lot less awkward when there aren't any parents in the room. Dad's absence was just one of many contributing factors to what was sure to be a great night.

And then, Jackson walked in the door and Lilly's face went totally blank.

---

Lilly's POV

_Oh my God_, I thought. _He looks gorgeous._

What kind of guy looks amazingly gorgeous just walking through the door with a greasy pizza box in one hand and the other hand desperately clinging on to a couple of movies? Only a guy like Jackson.

That's when I started to get nervous. Before, it was like, _Okay, I trust Miley_ (even though that's proven in the past not to be the best idea) but now that Jackson was actually in the room…I started to think of everything that could possibly go wrong.

"Hey Jackson," Miley said. "Lilly's staying over."

"Hey, Miles. Oh, hey, Lilly." He walked over to the kitchen and set down the pizza, then turned back to toss the DVDs in the general vicinity of the TV. "Actually, that's cool, cause I picked up sausage pizza. That's your favorite kind, right Lilly?"

"Oh, uh, uh-huh. Yeah."

_He knows my favorite kind of pizza._

Luckily, Miley's dad took that time to announce that he was leaving to go out to dinner, so no one had too much time to think on the fact that I just sounded like a complete and total idiot.

Life is so embarrassing sometimes.

"If you guys get the movie ready, I'll make popcorn and bring over the food," Jackson offered. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"You're _always_ starving," Miley said, rolling her eyes even as she opened the DVD player.

"It's cause I'm a _man_. And big, strong Stewart men like me need lots of food to keep us going."

"Oh, please. There are freshman girls bigger and stronger than you."

"I think Jackson's strong," I said, finally managing to take control of my voice. Jackson smiled appreciatively at me. "Remember when he tried to open that pickle jar with his big, strong, manly muscles? He opened it in the end."

"By accidentally dropping it on the ground," Miley added, laughing. She remembered the story. The pickle juice had splashed all over her brand-new shoes and even though she'd attempted to wash them a few times, it took a month for the smell to wear off.

"Thanks, Lilly." Jackson pouted as Miley and I continued to laugh. "And I was going to tell you who I have tickets to see."

"You're going to a concert?" Miley asked.

"Yep. Friend of mine had tickets and other plans at the last minute, so he gave them to me. Well, actually, he _sold_ them to me, but they were pretty cheap. And, it's a band Lilly likes, which was why I was going to mention it."

Now I was curious, and a little pleased that Jackson knew my favorite bands. That was, of course, assuming that it really was a band that I liked and that Jackson wasn't just making the whole thing up. "Who?"

"You're delusional if you think I'm telling you anything, Truscott. Not a single word about it will pass my lips after you mocked my strength."

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I was only kidding. Now tell me, who do you have tickets to see?"

He smirked, obviously enjoying his new-found (and self-made) power. "That's not going to cut it. Try again."

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I was only kidding. It's obvious that you're strong."

"More elaboration, please. I'm not _just_ strong. I'm…?"

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I was only kidding. It's obvious that you're a big, strong Stewart man."

Jackson grinned at me. "Closer, but this time, add a few adjectives before my name to describe me. Like, _handsome_ and _worship-deserving_…you get the picture."

"Fine. I'm sorry—"

And that's when Miley's phone rang.

* * *

**I have a band in mind already, but who do _you_ think Jackson's going to see? Leave your suggestions in a review (along with your couple choice), and if one of yours is good, I'll use it in the story!**

**As always, please review and I'll try to post around Sunday/Monday of next week. :)**


	16. Goodbye Dragon Killer

**Author's Note: I know, I'm totally resurrecting this old story and this time I'm committed to finishing it! No, seriously, I'll be posting the last three chapters today. :) But, since this is an old story, please remember that it's pre-_Hannah Montana Forever_. In fact, I think I started it before Loliver even became canon, so...yeah. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

Goodbye Dragon Killer

Lilly's POV

I won't lie. My first thought, hearing Miley's phone ring, wasn't one of curiosity. It was one of dread. _Oh God, she's going to leave me here alone. With him._

It was a weird thought, considering just a few minutes before I'd been all psyched about how gorgeous Jackson was. But I guess that didn't mean I was ready to be alone with him. All the make-up and new clothes in the world weren't enough to rid me of my nervousness.

Miley winked at me. If I hadn't seen the quick look of surprise on her face when her phone first rang, I would have guessed that she'd planned the whole thing. "I'll just go take this in the next room," she said. As she walked off, I heard her say into the phone, "Hi, Jake."

"Sounds like the Dragon Killer."

"Zombie Slayer," I said, correcting Jackson automatically.

"Whatever he is, I'd rather he didn't call her." Jackson's look of absolute scorn had me wondering for a minute what it would be like to have an older brother. Would I have the protective kind that fought with me, like Miley did, or an aloof older brother who didn't care at all?

"So, um, what band do you have tickets for?"

He winked at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out later."

"Oh really?"

"Well sure, if you'd want to go with me."

Oh. My. God. He just asked me out. He just asked me out! "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"That's what I hoped," Jackson said softly.

I had to lean a little closer to hear him and then, before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

I only had a few seconds to enjoy the unexpected kiss before Miley burst back into the room. "That's it," she called from the hallway, unknowingly giving Jackson and I enough time to move away from each other before she entered the kitchen, "we're over."

"What?" Jackson asked.

I, the experienced best friend, already knew what she was talking about. "Oh Miley, you and Jake?"

"Yep."

"For good? It's another movie, isn't it? You'll get back together when he comes back to Malibu—"

"No, this is it. He decided to take a break and see other people for a while."

I brightened at this. "He probably wants to do just that, take a break. You and Jake can still—"

"Lilly, I'm done. I don't want anything to do with Jake Ryan ever again."

Jackson jumped around the kitchen counter and scooped his sister up in a hug. "Good decision, sis. Best you've ever made. Now, I sense tears coming so…Lilly, I'll see you later." He raised his hand in a salute and I smiled back, before turning back to Miley.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. And my idiot brother's wrong," she said, her eyes on Jackson's back as he made his quick escape to his bedroom, "I'm not about to cry. I wouldn't waste my tears on that jerk. I'm definitely not going to miss him. There's just one thing that's made me furious with him."

"What is it?" I asked. I could imagine any number of things: all the times he didn't call, his late appearances or every time he stood her up, the fact that this idea to take a break seemed to have come straight out of the blue…and poor Miley, because no matter what she said, I knew she was upset. I knew she'd really liked Jake.

"There's a ceremony tomorrow night, an awards ceremony in LA, and Jake promised we could go together. You know we hadn't gotten to go to many awards together as a couple because he was always pretending to date one of his costars. That's not what I'm bitter about—that we never had our time in the spotlight together—I'm mad because now I've got an awards event tomorrow and no date. How's that going to look? I'll tell you: like Hannah's just been dumped. Or worse, like she couldn't find anyone to go with in the first place."

Then an idea struck me. "Why don't you go with Oliver?"

"With Oliver?"

"Yeah, I mean, technically you'd be going with Mike Stanley the Third or whatever instead, but that's good enough, isn't it?"

Miley gave me a curious look. "But I don't _like_ Oliver. I mean—I mean—I like Oliver," she said, quickly backtracking, "but I don't _like_ Oliver."

"Why not try it out? You can't know unless you go out with him, can you? And what's a more casual first date than an awards ceremony and a dinner? And I know he'd go," I added quickly, thinking fast. "Just lure him in with the fact that it's an awards ceremony and then drop some names. What guy wouldn't want to go?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," I said, smiling confidently.

She looked around and realization dawned on her face. "Oh sweet niblets, Lilly! I forgot all about the Jackson thing and now he's gone!"

"That's fine. We kind of are going to go see that concert together, the one he mentioned."

Miley squealed and then attempted to quiet herself. Jackson was, of course, only upstairs, and we weren't sure how much he could hear. "Lilly, that's so great! Finally he does something right. Well, that and getting sausage pizza, which now we can eat without him. I'll go finish putting on the movie."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real fast."

She gave me a look that I could clearly read: _Sure you're going to the bathroom—if 'bathroom' is a secret codeword for Jackson's bedroom to make out._ It was a weird thing for her to think, especially since she didn't even know we'd been kissing before she walked in.

"I'm serious! I'm going to the bathroom," I said, mock-glaring at her as I stalked out of the room. Then I locked myself in the bathroom and pulled out my cell phone, hitting the number one on my speed dial. "Ollie," I said softly, "I'm getting you a date with Miley before the night's up!"

* * *

**Review?**


	17. First Dates and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

First Dates and Realizations

_Two Days Later_

Lilly's POV

"How was the date with Miley?"

Oliver groaned in response, twisting around to look up at me from his position on the sand. "Terrible. It was awkward and…and not fun at all."

I tried to repress a small smile before taunting him and trying to disguise it as a serious question. "So you're better off as just friends?"

"Yes."

"Which is what I told you!" I grinned, dancing around in the sand like a maniac. "You never listen to me, Oken, but you really should. I'm a genius."

He just scowled at me. "I don't see why you should be so happy. Your best friend—which would be _me_, thank you—just found out that the girl he's secretly liked since…oh, I don't know, forever…isn't actually the girl for him. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Find another girl, Oken. Honestly, it's not that hard."

Something strange flickered over Oliver's face for just a second, before he blinked slowly, erasing all traces of…well, whatever it was. And then, in just one more second, a different look that I actually recognized stole over his face—dejection and something like a hint of amusement, probably a stab at dark humor. He snorted. Oliver never snorted. Definitely dark humor.

"No, no, no. Lilly, what am I supposed to do about next Thursday?"

"What's next Thursday?" I asked curiously, surveying the boy in front of me like I hardly knew him. Why was he acting so weird? He wouldn't even look at me properly.

He mumbled something incoherently, and then, after I motioned for him to speak up, he repeated himself after some very clear hesitation. "My next date with Miley."

No wonder he hesitated. "WHAT? You just said it was _awful._"

"Right. No one I knew won any awards and all the big celebrities sat at special tables, so I never even got a look at Megan Fox or anything. And the dinner afterward was awkward and weird and we had nothing to talk about and when the food came, I almost knocked over my water glass, and I dropped my napkin, and then _she didn't even want dessert_!"

"You're upset about _dessert_?"

"Well, I was under the impression that we were going to get dessert. Isn't that the point of going to a fancy dinner?"

I tried to ignore the fact that it was thoughts like these that probably made up the majority of what went on in Oliver's brain. Well, the majority of the thoughts that didn't gross me out anyway. "All right, now explain to me how it went from an awful first date to I-had-fun-let's-go-out-again?"

"That's easy. After we didn't get dessert, I took her home and outside her house, she asked me…she asked me if I had a good time. And what was I supposed to do besides lie to her?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe tell her the _truth_?"

"Because every girl wants to hear, 'The truth is that I had an awful first date. We didn't have fun at all and you didn't even get dessert'?"

"Would you stop thinking about food?"

"Okay, honestly, Lilly, would Miley be happy if I said that?"

_Oken, Oken, Oken_. "If the date was really that bad, have you ever thought that maybe she felt the same way that you did and actually doesn't _want_ to go on another date with you? But maybe she just felt bad because _you_ lied and told her you had a good time."

Oliver just sat up and looked at me for a second, like I was something curious in a store window, before he collapsed and flopped back on the sand. "Oh my God, Lilly. You're right."

I resisted the urge to say anything. I swear I love that boy, but sometimes he just doesn't see what's in front of him.

Oliver was still muttering to himself when Jackson came toward us. It was 4:30 and he was right on time for our date. Unfortunately, Oliver as too absorbed in his own troubles to realize that if he didn't scram fast he'd be stuck in an instant replay of the whole date.

"Lilly," Jackson said, leaning over to give me a hug. "Oliver! I thought you'd be all over my sister by now. How'd it go?"

"Oh, it was…dinner," Oliver finished lamely, glancing around for an easy out. "Uh, I have to—"

"She seemed like she really had fun."

Oh God. He's dead.

"Uh…sure. I had fun, too."

Jackson grinned. "So it's unanimous. When's your next date with her?"

-**HM**-

"Oliver told the date went…er, he told me you two had your date last night," I said, flopping down onto Miley's bed.

She didn't even look up from her spot on the floor, where she was flipping through a magazine. "Yep."

I bit my lip. "How was it?" I'd promised Ollie I'd get Miley's side of the story, but if she really did have a good time last night…well, reporting back wouldn't be pretty.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, holding my breath and crossing my fingers. For Ollie, of course. It wasn't like I wanted Miley to be unhappy.

"Okay. Lilly…it was terrible."

"How terrible?"

"Going-out-with-Rico-awful. _That's_ how bad it was."

Whoa. I mean, I hate to rag on Rico, but the kid's not either of our types. And going out with him? Ick. "I thought Oliver said you guys have a second date this week."

"We do."

What was it with my friends and not explaining their totally illogical actions? "You just said the date was bad. You compared going out with Oliver to going out with _Rico_. Why did you ask him out again?"

Miley finally peeled her eyes away from the magazine she had been vacantly staring at, and I saw that her eyes were watery and puffy. "Because I had a moment of weakness. Because Jake didn't just tell me we should take a break, he told me he was going to see someone else—not other _girls_, but one he already had his eye on. Because even though it was weird to go out with Oliver, it was nice to go out."

For a minute, I couldn't speak. I was surprised by the twist in events, happy for Oliver, sad for Miley, and still…there was something else…what Miley said, about liking go outing but not the guy…it kind of reminded me of, honestly, myself. Jackson's good-looking and funny, but I don't know if that's enough to really, really like someone. I mean, we flirted, but that's just flirting. And there was the whole issue about how, when he kissed me, it wasn't so amazing. It wasn't a mind-blowing, knee-weakening kiss. It was just a kiss, the same way a hug is just a hug. _I think_, I said to myself, _I think… _A kiss from Jackson felt almost the same as a hug from—No, no, it wasn't anything like a hug from—

"Lilly?" Miley crawled into a standing position and came over to sit next to me. "Lilly, are you okay?"

_I think…I think I like…Oliver._

I wanted to say something. I wanted to jump up from her bed and say, "No, I don't think I'm okay at all!" How was I going to get myself out of this mess?

But I didn't get up or say any of those things, because Miley needed a friend then. So I took a breath, calmed myself, shoved all the stupid swirling feelings about stupid teenage love to the very back of my mind, and started to console Miley. Because this had suddenly become a Jake Ryan Issue and a Jake Ryan Issue was the same thing as a code red with Miley, plus there was the added fact that the tears she was crying now I knew were the tears she'd been holding back. I couldn't believe that even post-break-up, Jake could still hurt Miley. But I swore on our friendship that this was the last time she'd ever cry over Jake.

* * *

**You know the drill. Please review!**


	18. Last Call for Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana_.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18:

Last Call for Confessions

Jackson's POV

"Jackson, you're the best son a father could have."

"Why thank you, Dad. Now can I have some money? I've got—"

"Hey, is anyone home?"

"Just a second," I yelled, quickly hiding my puppets. I know, sock puppets SOUND childish and not the kind of thing high school seniors usually enjoy…but have **you** played with any lately? It beats homework.

Turned out that it was Lilly at the door, which wasn't bad. As long as she didn't hear the sock puppet thing. I didn't need her spreading that little story to Miley.

"Jackson," Lilly said, stepping inside. "I kind of have to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, heading into the kitchen to make me a sandwich. It was one of those moments in life when Miley would remark about how I'm such a guy. A girl wants to talk and I want to eat. Well, Lilly'd just have to deal.

I started rummaging in the fridge and found all these great leftovers from the other night. Ooh, half a burrito? I think it was mine. Mm, delicious. I just had to heat it up…

"Jackson—"

And is this salsa? My day just turned great!

"—I don't think I can do this anymore."

And cue the world ending for me. Except, "I know."

"You know?"

I stuck the burrito in the microwave and turned to face Lilly. "Duh. It's Oken, isn't it?"

Lilly's POV

Full circle. That's what my life had come to. The whole mess started with Jackson thinking I liked Oliver—when I didn't!—and now here we were again, in a mess, us breaking up because he thought I liked Jackson. And this time I actually did.

He seemed to take my speechlessness as an answer. "I thought so." He smirked, smoothly turning around to grab his burrito. He had it half in his mouth by the time he was talking again. "I always knew. I could just tell, even when we were 'together'—if you can even call it that. There's something about you that…I dunno how to explain it…but when you're with Oken, you're different."

"But I didn't like him, when you first said I did."

"Or you didn't know you did."

Everything about this situation was surreal. I was having an actual conversation with Jackson, no flirting to distract us from real meaning, and he was giving me advice. Not just that, but from the sound of it, what he was saying seemed to be making sense.

"I guess not."

Jackson took another huge bite of his burrito, but this time he waited until he was done swallowing to talk. "What're you going to do now?" he asked.

"I wish I knew." I did. I had to talk to Ollie and somehow—without hurting anyone's feelings—cancel his date with Miley. Both parties would be relieved, I knew. And then, if I could pull it off without it being totally awkward, I'd have to tell Miley that I now liked Oliver _and_ convince her that her brother had nothing to do with it. All of it seemed like so much work.

"The biggest problem is the Miley thing."

"I've already talked to them—about the date, not about the Ollie thing. They both lied about having a good date."

He got a thoughtful look on his face and then he said, simply, "Talk to him."

That was an easy enough thing to plan, but I wasn't sure what I would say to him. _Hey, Ollie, I like you? Good thing you're not going out with Miley—oh, and Jackson and I just broke up!_

"One thing before I forget." Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "The tickets I got were for Radiohead. I hope we can still go together, as friends."

_As friends_. That sounded nice. I was nodding before I even knew what I was doing.

-**HM**-

"Oliver," I said, sitting down beside him on the beach, "before we talk about last night and all of that stuff, I kind of want to talk about something else, first."

"What do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my hands before I could go on. This was Oliver I was talking to, the nicest, sweetest, guy best friend I'd ever had—but he was also that: a guy. A guy that I'd just decided I liked, in what was sometimes the worst way to like a friend. And I'd decided to tell him because I couldn't keep anything from him, and I never really wanted to, anyway.

So, "Us," I said. "I want to talk about us."

Was it just me, or was Oliver starting to look nervous? "Um, okay…if, uh, if you want."

"We've known each other since pre-school, Ollie. And I just wanted to tell you that if I ever had a secret, I know I'd be able to tell you, because we've been best friends for forever, and best friends can tell each other anything, right?" I needed him to say yes. I desperately needed him to say yes.

"Lilly—"

"I just don't want anything to be kept between us. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Lilly, I like you!"

_What?_ Somehow I got my mouth to move and the same question that was my only thought flew from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you were going on about secrets and keeping things between us and I thought you knew and so I just blurted it out!" he said, his face flushing pink. "I thought I'd somehow made it obvious."

"Apparently not, or I wouldn't have set you up with Miley last night! And that's not what I was talking about at all. Oliver, I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you that I like you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but Ollie? Don't hate me for this, okay? I think…I think we should take it slow. Like, let's just stay friends for a little bit first because I don't think I could be your girlfriend right now. I think we've made a mess of things between you and Miley. And I really need to find a way to fix that, first. And then there's the whole thing with Jackson—there's nothing really going on between us now, but there's that concert we're going together to and—"

I had to stop because suddenly I didn't have any way to speak. Oliver had leaned over and kissed me. And the kiss was nothing like when Jackson kissed me. I _felt_ this kiss.

And it felt like I hadn't made a mistake this time. I liked Oliver. I really, really did.

"Lilly," Oliver said, when we finally broke apart, "I'm going to help you with this. It's not your job to fix everything. As for being friends, it's a good idea, but I think it needs one little change, unless you don't want me kissing you until everything's normal again…"

Oh, no. Judging by the way my life had been going, my life would never be normal again. "I think you're right."

"Good."

"And one more thing," I said, suddenly thinking of life beyond the beach and how we'd gotten ourselves into this mess in the first place.

"Yeah?"

"No more secrets."

As I said it, I knew it wouldn't be a problem. After all, every time I had a secret, I'd always gone to Oliver first. Still, I felt a wave of relief wash over me when Oliver smiled and said, "You've got it, Lilly. No more secrets."

And yes, my life was still a mess, so I shouldn't really be feeling relieved…but even though my life was complicated, it was good to know I'd have someone to help me through it. _But then_, I realized, looking up at Oliver and smiling, _that someone had been there all along._

_

* * *

_

**Well, it's taken a bit over two years, but it's finally over. :)**

**Please review and make my day!  
**

**~IAmTheLonelyHeart  
**


End file.
